


Сон в р...

by Eltera1103



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sleepwalking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eltera1103/pseuds/Eltera1103
Summary: Однажды Брок задержался после работы и с удивлением узнал, что Стив Роджерс, оказывается, лунатик. Ну, как узнал – прочувствовал на себе.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 39





	Сон в р...

**Author's Note:**

> Присутствует сомнительное согласие.  
> Написано по заявке Мели-Су в соо "Хреноугольник": "Стив – лунатик, но накрыло его только через пару лет после разморозки. Во тьме нощной и при свете дневном, засыпая, восстаёт он с ложа и, виртуозно избегая попадать на камеры, идёт искать Брока. Найдёт, затолкает в укромный уголок, отсосёт и растворится обратно.  
> Брок в тихом... э-э... замешательстве. Отбиться от суперсолдата ему не светит. Будить, когда самое дорогое рядом с чужими зубами – стрёмно. Пристрелить – сам виноват будешь. Прийти к Фьюри и рассказать, что Кэп насильно подвергает оральным ласкам... ну, тоже так себе вариант.  
> При этом Стив не в курсе. Брок искренне пытался до него донести, но видел Стива либо лунатиком, либо на миссиях (пересечься вне миссий нереально, Капитан Америка вечно на своей волне).  
> В итоге Брок просто плюнул, решив расслабиться и наслаждаться внезапной личной жизнью.  
> Всё вскрылось, когда УДАР временно разместили вместе с Мстителями в Башне Старка, потому что от ДЖАРВИСа ночное проникновение Стива в личную комнату Брока не укрылось.  
> Хотелось бы юмора (где-то даже стёба) и страданий Стива на тему его подсознательной аморальности. Конечно же, ХЭ."

Стрелки часов неумолимо ползли к часу ночи. Уставший сверх меры Брок, не переставая коситься на циферблат, упорно добежал на дорожке оставшиеся пять минут, заканчивая тренировку. Впереди было два дня выходных, на время которых он собирался забыть о существовании спортзала и физических упражнений. Хотя Брок и догадывался, что все равно продержится максимум день, а дальше организм, привыкший получать регулярные нагрузки, взбунтуется.

Мокрая от пота одежда неприятно липла к телу, будто он вымазался в меду или варенье. Обычно стоявшие торчком волосы тоже повлажнели и поникли. Видок у него, вкупе с покрасневшим лицом, был тот еще, но именно по нему Брок обычно и определял, насколько успешно прошла тренировка. Сегодня, судя по всему, он задолбался так, как давно не получалось.

Он уже зашел в душевую, когда свет вдруг коротко мигнул. В ЩИТе обычно перебоев не бывало, и Брок пару минут, подозрительно поглядывая на пришедшие в норму светильники, прислушивался к происходящему, ожидая или поднятой тревоги, или еще чего-нибудь из ряда вон. Но все было тихо.

Хмыкнув, Брок ступил в кабинку и включил воду погорячее, смывая с себя усталость прошедшего дня. Последняя неделя выдалась... непростой, навалилось все и сразу, но наконец-то она закончилась. Оставалось только вымыться, добраться до дома и упасть лицом в подушку, чтобы проснуться завтра ближе к обеду в лучшем случае.

Наскоро сполоснувшись, Брок вернулся обратно в раздевалку и как раз предвкушал, как завтра задвинет привычный режим питания и сожрет, например, хорошенько прожаренные в масле стейки и соленые орешки, запивая все это так редко позволяемое себе добро пивом, когда кто-то тяжело навалился на него со спины, вжимая лицом в холодную металлическую дверцу шкафчика.

– Блядь, – выдал Брок, проклиная себя за то, что так непозволительно расслабился, и попытался вывернуться или хотя бы врезать той туше, придавившей его так, что не продохнуть, но не то чтобы это помогло.

Брок совершенно точно от души въехал локтем в чей-то бок, совершенно точно пнул напавшего ногой, однако эффекта это не возымело ровным счетом никакого. С тем же успехом можно было бить стену, потому что неизвестный противник даже не охнул, продолжая неудобно вжимать его лицом в дверцу. Зато сам Брок едва не потерял равновесие, поскользнувшись на натекшей с него самого на пол воде (свою привычку вытираться не сразу он теперь тоже проклинал). Нелепо обвиснуть в чьих-то лапах он не планировал, а потому притих, пытаясь сообразить, что можно сделать.

Еще и блядский тапок потерял. Мысль была настолько своевременной и логичной, что впору было головой биться о чертов шкафчик.

Жесткая, чуть шершавая ткань чужой одежды неприятно царапала голую кожу, впивалась в нее какими-то пуговицами и застежками, от которых распаренного горячим душем Брока холодом продирало. Ладно хоть полотенце каким-то чудом еще держалось на бедрах, оставляя жалкую, конечно, но преграду.

Его неожиданная покорность, видимо, вполне устроила того смертника, который на него навалился, потому что сзади вдруг раздалось гортанное довольное урчание (остро напомнив фильмы про зомби), а затем Брок с изумлением ощутил, как его крепко, ощутимо прихватывают зубами за загривок.

Пожалуй, больше всего остального его напрягало только то, что гребаный придурок молчал.

– Пиздец, – вернулся к своему монологу, состоящему ровно из двух нецензурных реплик, Брок, снова дергаясь.

Идиотское воображение услужливо нарисовало ему Фьюри, который собирает всех сотрудников в зале и скорбно сообщает о том, что ночью в душевой был изнасилован командир одного из отрядов. Это при условии, что история не выйдет за пределы ЩИТа, потому что иначе в зале будут не только сотрудники, но и пресса.

Чертов маньяк, продолжая притискивать его к мучительно поскрипывавшей под таким весом дверце и держать зубами за загривок, как течную кошку, провел по его боку кончиками пальцев, чуть царапаясь короткими ногтями, а свободную ладонь уложил совсем рядом с его лицом. Брок, молчаливо пытавшийся высвободиться, скосил глаза на эту руку и остолбенел.

На ладони, на стыке между большим и указательным пальцем, белел очень знакомый шрам – пятно, от которого во все стороны тянулись лучами более узкие рубцы. Брок сам видел, как владелец этого шрама его заполучил, раздробив, кажется, нахрен половину ладони едва ли не в крошево. Рука зажила без проблем и даже функционировала, насколько он мог судить, с прежней идеальностью, а вот шрам таки остался.

– Роджерс? – не поверил Брок, пытаясь вывернуть шею так, чтобы рассмотреть хоть что-нибудь, кроме руки. – Это ты, в смысле, передумал что ли?

Роджерса в последний раз он видел недели три-четыре назад, после задания. Когда сам Брок, не иначе как на остаточном адреналине, поддавшись своей заинтересованности, пригласил его куда-нибудь выпить. До того встречались они от силы раз десять, на миссиях, а разговаривали (не по делу) и того меньше, но у Роджерса была паскудная способность – он нравился людям.

Брока эта участь тоже не обошла стороной, но в итоге он нарвался только на жесткое: «Это абсолютно неприемлемо, Рамлоу» (хоть фамилию его запомнил, и то хлеб). Смотрел при этом Роджерс своими голубыми глазками с изумленным... то ли недоумением, то ли обидой, будто не мог поверить, что его, светоч великого американского народа, заподозрили в нетрадиционной ориентации. Вот только Брок «своих» за километр чуял и был уверен, что не ошибся, но настаивать не стал, оставив Роджерса в гомофобном осмыслении себя.

Видимо, осмыслил.

Теперь, кажется, уже самому Броку надо было многое осмыслить – шаблоны у него порвались знатно. Чтобы до раздражения правильный Роджерс ходил и зажимал людей по раздевалкам, ради приличия даже на пару свиданий не сводив?

От охренения Брок перестал вырываться, и был за это сомнительное достижение вознагражден – зубы на его загривке наконец разжались, а его самого развернули за плечо, вжимая спиной в многострадальный шкафчик.

Что ж, неизвестным маньяком действительно оказался Роджерс. Одетый в свои излюбленные свободные штаны и рубашку, он выглядел бы вполне обычным, если бы не глаза. От одного взгляда на них Брока будто изнутри выморозило – настолько безмятежная бессмысленная пустота в них отражалась. Словно реально зомбак – ни больше ни меньше.

– Э-э... Роджерс? – осторожно позвал Брок, на всякий случай не двигаясь.

Тот отреагировал на зов чуть нахмуренными бровями и что-то невнятно пробормотал, вдруг очень напомнив Джека – в те далекие годы в учебке, когда приходилось будить его по утрам, потому что тот умел счастливо игнорировать все, что мешало ему спать. Брок прямо слышал его коронное: «Мне ко второй», невесть откуда и у кого им утащенное.

– Ты спишь, что ли? – запоздало осенило Брока, и он едва не рассмеялся от облегчения.

Шаблоны устояли, Роджерс всего лишь, как оказалось, был гребаным лунатиком. Непонятно, правда, какого черта он приперся к нему и зачем зубы и лапы распускал, но за бессознательное люди, в конце концов, не отвечали, на то оно и бессознательное.

Брок как раз собирался хорошенько гаркнуть и двинуть Роджерса по щеке – пусть просыпается и валит туда, откуда пришел, нечего людей сбивать с толку, когда тот стремительно, как змея, содрал с него полотенце и, как подкошенный, рухнул на колени, обхватывая губами мягкий и такой же охреневающий от происходящего, как и сам хозяин, член.

Никак не ожидавший такого развития событий Брок дернулся, но Роджерс крепко перехватил его за бедра, стискивая пальцы так, что кости затрещали. Было, пожалуй, даже больно, и наверняка завтра на смуглой коже некрасивыми сиренево-синими пятнами расцветут синяки, но эта боль никак не могла перебить горячую влажную шелковистость чужого рта и упругую тесноту розовых – будто Роджерс помадой бабской мазался – губ.

По телу, от самого паха, пробежала щекотная волна, заставляя поджаться живот. Возбуждение моментально плеснулось в кровь, вспыхнуло жарко, сильно, будто в костер уронили открытую канистру с бензином.

Роджерс гортанно, довольно застонал со стремительно твердеющим членом во рту, и этот звук хлестнул по нервам ледяным кнутом. Кое-как собрав в кучу мысли, потонувшие в желании, как в какой-то вязкой клейкой субстанции, Брок попытался отпихнуть внезапно любвеобильного Роджерса, но проще было сдвинуть бетонный блок, чем его. На попытку оттолкнуть его в лоб тот только чуть ниже нагнул голову, как чертов бык, вздумавший бодаться с забором.

Тогда Брок, очень стараясь не обращать внимания на скручивавший низ живота жар, потянул Роджерса за волосы, даже ногой в него уперся – и в ответ по чувствительному члену ощутимо мазнули зубами.

– Пиздец тебя накрыло, спящая красавица, – сообщил ему Брок, дальновидно переставая дергаться.

У него аж яйца поджались от глубинного инстинктивного страха перед чужими зубами. Больное воображение, которое за последние полчаса выдавало эпичность за эпичностью, на этот раз нарисовало ему крайне виновато выглядящего Роджерса, разбуженного его воплем – потому что Брок наверняка заорет так, как в жизни не орал, если ему откусят член. Виноватый Роджерс, конечно же, кинется заглаживать вину... Перед глазами, как наяву, встала эта супер-корейская-докторша, которой Брок с надеждой протягивал транспортировочный контейнер для органов, в котором до ее прибытия хранилось самое дорогое, и его передернуло.

Было, от чего, учитывая, что в такой близи Роджерс чужой член, видимо, не видел. Или не приглядывался, хер его разберешь, но каждое его движение выдавало неопытность, которую Брок, откровенно говоря, обычно не любил. Не нравилось ему возиться с девственниками, не нравилось быть объектом для познания сексуальности... А вот Роджерс, зараза, видимо, оказался тем самым исключением, подтверждающим правило.

Потому что вот он неловко насадился на член почти до конца, поперхнулся, когда головка сладко уперлась в глотку, а у Брока позорно подогнулись колени. Откашлявшись, Роджерс потерся мокрым от слюны подбородком о его напряженные бедра, царапаясь чуть отросшей за день щетиной, и снова обхватил припухшими, неприлично алыми губами член, разжал наконец пальцы, отпуская Брока, и помог себе рукой, крепко, именно так, как хотелось, стискивая ладонью ствол.

Брок тяжело привалился спиной к шкафчику и бездумно опустил ладонь вниз, вплетаясь пальцами в светлые, чуть жестковатые волосы. Роджерс, будто поняв, что на этот раз его не станут отталкивать, довольно мурлыкнул – эта легкая, едва ощутимая вибрация прошлась по пульсирующему, пылающему от желания члену, как удар током, – и неумело, снова чуть зацепив зубами, пососал головку, прикрывая по-прежнему ничего не выражающие глаза.

Без этого взгляда – бездумного взгляда казавшихся сейчас прозрачными глаз – можно было хоть ненадолго представить, что ничего из ряда вон не происходит.

Что они просто двое засидевшихся на работе допоздна любовников, решивших использовать общую раздевалку не по прямому назначению, а не двое невесть какими судьбами столкнувшихся сейчас людей. Не просто Брок и долбанутый лунатик Стив Роджерс, который бы, наверное, сдох со стыда, узнай он, что вытворял во сне. И пожалел бы еще, небось, что не с крыши прыгал, как некоторые любители погулять в отключке, а побежал отсасывать малознакомому мужику.

Но прямо сейчас этот досадный факт Роджерса не тревожил совершенно. Неопытность в нем круто сочеталась с абсолютным бесстыдством и полным отсутствием неловкости, и от этого контраста, от каждого чувственного прикосновения внутри будто лопались шарики, заполненные эфирным маслом. Приторно сладким таким маслом, густо пахнущим карамелью или ванилью. Другой ассоциации Брок, погрузившийся в окутавшую его с ног до головы негу, смаковавший ее, как случайно попробованное лакомство, оказавшееся едва ли не лучшим в жизни, придумать не мог, да и не хотел.

Какие вообще к черту были ассоциации, когда у его ног оказался самый охрененный мужик (о причинах лучше было не задумываться – хотя бы сейчас), сосавший его член с такой жадной старательностью, будто жаждал этого уже давно и наконец дорвался?

От одного только вида Брока потряхивало от возбуждения, от дикого, распиравшего изнутри желания толкнуться бедрами, натянуть Роджерса до самой глотки, чтобы уткнуть его, такого мягкого, податливого, нестерпимо... невероятного, носом в пах. Спустить ему на лицо, на приоткрытые полные, влажно блестящие губы, на ярко алеющие скулы, будто помечая территорию.

С любовником, тем, с которым они оказались в одной постели по обоюдному согласию, Брок бы так и сделал, но они с Роджерсом были кем угодно, только не любовниками.

Мысль чуть отрезвила, и Брок ощутил себя, как на гребаных качелях. Вверх – вниз, горячо – холодно, хорошо – плохо. Синусоида, чтоб ее.

Будто подтверждая эту мысль, Роджерс с пошлым чмоком выпустил его член изо рта и принялся его вылизывать – широко, мокро, по всей длине, – легко мазнул губами по звенящим уже яйцам, с чуткой нежностью погладил крепкими ладонями по ногам, вышибая дух одними этими разношерстными прикосновениями, от которых Брока дергало, будто Роджерс тянул его, как марионетку, за невидимые ниточки. Разжигал внутри костер за костром, будил жадный плотский голод, приманивая на свет прожорливое, охочее до ласки чудовище. Приручая его.

Роджерс почти невесомо, дразняще пробежался пальцами по всей длине его члена, потерся о него лицом, пачкаясь в слюне и смазке, и от одного вида его блестящих щек мысли Брока благополучно съехали обратно на нереализованную порнофантазию.

А ведь Роджерсу бы пошло. Стоило только представить стекающие по его коже вязкие жемчужно-белые капли, как все тело будто онемело от полоснувшей по нервам похоти, низ живота опалило жаром, отголоски которого ослепили, встали перед глазами мутной пеленой.

Отчетливым оставался один только Роджерс, будто выжженный на сетчатке глаз, видный даже сквозь полуприкрытые веки. Он всегда был, мягко говоря, симпатичным – но сейчас, расслабленный сном, без этой извечной упрямой морщинки между прихотливо изогнутых бровей, с нежным, так удивительно шедшим ему румянцем на светлой коже, с, чего греха таить, этими по-блядски восхитительно растянутыми вокруг его члена мягкими, бархатистыми губами, он был просто невыносимо, нестерпимо красив.

И будил странное, неопределимое, но тревожащее нечто. Где-то там, глубоко внутри, куда Брок предпочитал не заглядывать, опасаясь потеряться.

В ушах почти больно гудело, и набатом, тяжело, гулко, сквозь этот шум пробирались короткие жадные постанывания Роджерса, влажные чмокающие звуки, с которыми он торопливо, почти давясь, насаживался ртом на его член, проходясь крепко сомкнутыми губами по всей длине, ласкал чувствительную головку. И даже движение его ладони по стволу в такт движению губ казалось шумным, слишком громким.

Все – картинка, звук, ощущения – будто наслаивалось друг на друга, собиралось в плотный горючий комок, предупреждающе сиявший нестерпимо ярким светом внутри. Броку, впрочем, было бы плевать, даже если бы этот горевший огнем ком был настоящей взрывчаткой – ему было слишком хорошо, ради такого можно и подорваться.

Подуставший, видимо, Роджерс снова зацепил его зубами – под головкой, прямо по самому чувствительному месту – и Брока накрыло, как взрывной волной. Роджерс, упрямо не давая себя отпихнуть, вцепился пальцами в его бедра и шире приоткрыл рот, жадно высунул язык, делая и без того восхитительно сладкую разрядку охренительной.

Брок, сдаваясь, с мучительным стоном скользнул членом по этому блядскому языку, неглубоко толкнулся в горячую шелковую тесноту чужого рта, ткнулся головкой в мягкую, нежную щеку изнутри, едва удерживаясь на ногах от сковавшего тело удовольствия, прошившего, казалось, его насквозь, каждую клеточку, каждый закоротивший нерв.

Сквозь жаркое марево оргазма Брок смутно забеспокоился, что Роджерс проснется, почувствовав его на языке – сперма, будь хоть трижды любителем членов, вкус имела специфичный, – а представлять, что будет в таком случае, не хотелось – мысли текли вяло, мутно, организм с попустительства сползшего в пах мозга откровенно кайфовал.

Представлять, впрочем, и не пришлось – Роджерс, вылизав напоследок его опавший мягкий член, невозмутимо поднялся с колен и моментально вымелся из раздевалки. Буквально три секунды прошло, а Брок уже остался совершенно один, будто ему все это внезапное любовное приключение приглючилось.

Он сполз на ослабевших, подрагивающих от перенапряжения ногах вниз, опускаясь голой задницей на удобно валявшееся на полу полотенце, и, тупо разглядывая свои ноги – одна ступня была босой, а на второй незатейливо красовался темно-синий тапок, – переживал отходняк от одного из ярчайших оргазмов в его жизни.

Спасибо Стиву Роджерсу – сексуальному маньяку-лунатику.

Черт.

***

Что ж, Брок честно пытался.

Сначала, конечно, безвылазно просидел дома два своих законных выходных, мысленно продолжая охреневать, потому что внезапное бессознательное альтер-эго Стива Роджерса слегка выбило его из колеи.

И даже не только своей любвеобильностью. Тогда, после незапланированной «встречи», Брок спустился к пропускному, собираясь свалить наконец домой, и минут десять вынужден был ждать, пока охранники обратят на него внимание. Обоих парней Брок знал, а потому они, не таясь, жарко спорили при нем, пытаясь понять, какого черта вышла из строя вся система видеонаблюдения на нескольких этажах – от четвертого до второго.

На четвертом был кабинет Роджерса, на втором – спортзал и раздевалка. Свет видимо-таки мигал не просто так, виноватым оказался слишком продуманный маньяк-Капитан-Америка. Его, кажется, нужно было усыплять и засылать в стан врага – всех бы разнес напрочь. Или затрахал бы, черт его разберешь.

Брок бы меньше удивился, если бы лунатиком Роджерс принялся косить старушек направо и налево, но он предпочел...

Об этом Брок тоже старался не слишком думать, потому что перед глазами моментально вставал Роджерс – с прикрытыми длинными ресницами глазами и яркими припухшими губами, мягкий и ласковый почти до неловкости, царапающейся в груди.

Да и не только Роджерс от этих воспоминаний вставал, чего греха таить.

Сначала Брок хотел любой ценой выловить неприступного Капитана Америку и – хрен знает, как, правда, – но рассказать ему о том, что ему стоит озаботиться своим здоровьем. Ни к кому, кроме непосредственного участника «инцидента», в конце концов, больше было не обратиться. Не собирать же комиссию, заявляя, что подвергся сексуальным домогательствам.

Брок прямо представлял себе рожу Фьюри, если вывалить на него эту чушь, пусть она и оказалась каким-то чудом правдой.

Вот только в понедельник Роджерса, по слухам, услали куда-то в Европу. Его не было полторы недели, а за это время воспоминания слегка померкли, тревожность поулеглась, и все случившееся благополучно стало почти далеким прошлым. У любых переживаний был срок годности, так что Брок предпочел думать, что всего лишь обзавелся нехилым таким набором горячих картинок. Можно было спокойно жить дальше, давя в себе растревоженную Роджерсом жажду близости, особенно колкую и едкую теперь, когда Брок знал его с этой стороны.

Знал, каким нестерпимо ярким нежным румянцем заливало его скулы, как ощущаются на коже прикосновения его чуть шершавых, мозолистых крупных ладоней. Каким он был без своей извечной капитанской шкуры, которая приклеилась к нему, как костюм талисмана какой-нибудь ебанутой университетской команды.

Вернувшегося Роджерса Брок мельком видел в коридоре – выглядел тот, мягко говоря, не очень, будто все эти полторы недели провел в плену на жесткой голодовке и без возможности поспать. Схуднувший на лицо, посеревший от усталости, с темными кругами под глазами, он в сопровождении в противовес ему цветущей Романовой прошествовал к лифту, и на ногах наверняка держался только благодаря упрямству и сыворотке.

Брок задумчиво хмыкнул, пытаясь прикинуть, чем таким эта парочка занималась на задании, и вернулся к себе, рассеянно подумав о том, что сегодня лучше не засиживаться на работе. Просто на всякий случай.

Он закончил с делами, сбегал на тренировку, вымылся, подозрительно поглядывая на неярко горевшие лампы, и уже почти ушел домой, когда запоздало сообразил, что забыл отправить несколько отчетов. Да и составить он их тоже благополучно забыл, а крайний срок был сегодня, до полуночи.

После паскудная мудреная система закрывалась, и опоздунов ждал круг бюрократических унижений, состоящий из объяснительных и хождений по мукам. Точнее, по кабинетам.

Выругавшись сквозь зубы, Брок вернулся обратно и с обреченным вздохом придвинул к себе ноутбук.

О разумной мысли свалить домой пораньше он вспомнил уже поздним вечером, когда над ним коротко мигнул свет, а ноутбук на мгновение перешел на работу от аккумулятора, а не от сети.

На часах была половина десятого. В прошлый раз между перебоем и... встречей с Роджерсом прошло минут двадцать, так что Брок, очень стараясь не суетиться – от нездоровой торопливости обычно было только хуже, – быстро закончил работу, скинул куда нужно отчеты и двинулся к выходу. Он уложился в семь минут и пребывал в твердой уверенности, что на этот раз удастся избежать лишней нервотрепки, поэтому очутившийся прямо за дверью в его кабинет Роджерс со знакомым отсутствующим взглядом оказался полной неожиданностью.

– Да чтоб тебя! – только и успел вякнуть Брок, прежде чем его решительно оттеснили обратно.

Пару секунд Брок всерьез размышлял над тем, стоит ли огреть Роджерса шокером или хотя бы прострелить ему ногу – последствий особых для суперсолдатского здоровья не будет, правда, ему самому потом могут скрутить голову за нападение на старшего по званию. И на живую легенду заодно, потому что Роджерс, хоть формально и считался таким-же-как-все-служащим, на деле все равно был на особом счету.

И отговорка «Да он насильно мне отсасывать пытался, точно говорю!» вряд ли проканает.

С другой стороны, сам Брок на месте этого лунатика бы предпочел, чтобы ему рассказали, что он во сне носится черте где и радует сослуживцев минетами. Представив на мгновение, что Роджерс вот так же зажимает в укромном уголке какого-нибудь охранника или еще кого-нибудь, Брок едва не захлебнулся абсолютно нелогичным и невесть откуда взявшимся бешенством. Оно подстегнуло, как кнут, хлестнуло по нервам, и Брок, внешне не сопротивляясь, схватился за рукоять висевшего на бедре шокера, подгадывая момент.

А затем Роджерс усадил его в рабочее кресло, опустился на пол, с почти болезненной нежностью касаясь губами его затянутого в плотные штаны колена, и у Брока екнуло в груди. Злость моментально схлынула, сметенная разлившимся по телу теплом, и пальцы разжались будто сами собой. Причинять Роджерсу боль не хотелось и до того, садистом Брок никогда не был, а уж бить шокером ластившегося к нему человека было бы вообще за гранью.

Роджерс со все той же зашкаливающей чуткостью потянулся к его ремню, и Брок, прекрасно понимая, что он сейчас все усложняет еще больше, приподнялся, позволяя приспустить штаны и белье. Теплая мягкость знакомых губ, нежная шелковистость языка, та ласковая трепетность, с которой Роджерс его касался – всего этого было слишком много. Брок будто падал в зефирно-мягком воздухе, окутывавшем его со всех сторон, и от этого щекотно поджимался живот, который Роджерс, лаская его член ладонью, мокро лизнул, скользнув языком во впадинку пупка.

Пожалуй, никто еще не трогал Брока с такой трепетной жадностью. Будто осмелев после первого раза, Роджерс все гладил и гладил его, чуть сжимая пальцы, везде, куда дотягивался, чутко улавливая отклик и моментально на него отзываясь. Его знаменитая обучаемость тоже, кажется, прекрасно работала и во сне – Брок выть готов был под его губами, творившими с ним что-то невообразимое, но до кровавой пелены перед глазами приятное, правильное. Желанное.

Остановить Роджерса после не получилось – он снова, как и в первый раз, моментально сбежал, а Брок, оглушенный оргазмом, ни за что бы не поднялся на ноги, чтобы его нагнать.

Короче говоря, Брок честно попытался все рассказать.

Он, ощущая себя глупо, подлавливал Роджерса в коридорах, но тот, едва здороваясь, тут же отговаривался делами и уносился прочь. Чтобы вечером (он на работу дрыхнуть приходил, что ли?) вновь оказаться рядом.

На задании подобраться к нему тоже не вышло – не обсуждать же по общей связи их проблемы в личной жизни, а в дороге рядом постоянно паслась Романова, которую откровенно не желающий оставаться с ним наедине Роджерс вряд ли попросил бы удалиться и дать им поговорить.

Тогда Брок, уже догадываясь, что ничего не выйдет, записался к этому придурку на прием через его секретарей. И не слишком удивился тому, что к назначенному времени ему позвонили и сообщили, что «мистер Роджерс отбыл по важному делу».

– Ну-ну, – только и сказал Брок, кладя трубку.

Это становилось невыносимым. Брок заводился каждый раз, как хотя бы мельком видел Роджерса, как выдрессированный песик. Будто его дергали за невидимый поводок, невесть когда закрепленный на его шее, и оттого этот целенаправленный игнор его дико бесил.

Роджерс ходил и корчил из себя оскорбленную невинность, которая знать не желает какого-то там Рамлоу, а Брок прекрасно помнил, как он, прикрыв глаза, покусывал кончики его пальцев, щекой прижимаясь к его члену, и тихо, жадно постанывал.

И даже то, что Роджерс ни черта не помнил из своих ночных похождений, не успокаивало. Сначала Брок, может, и считал, что за бессознательное человек не отвечает, но с каждым днем становилось все сложнее проводить черту между дневной и ночной версией его головной боли.

Ему чертовски надоели эти недоотношения, в которых он сам права голоса не имел. Будто Брок, как разочаровавшийся в жизни клерк, шлюху себе нанимал, которую отправлял восвояси, едва кончал.

Роджерс был весь какой-то... пронзительно недолюбленный, удивительно щедрый на ласку, которой он выдавал столько, что на троих бы хватило, и у Брока от этого больно обрывалось что-то внутри. А он даже ответить на эту нежность не мог, потому что Роджерс испарялся с такой виртуозностью, будто владел магией.

Вконец задолбанный происходящим, Брок начал уходить домой пораньше, променяв спортзал ЩИТа на куда более скромную тренажерку неподалеку от дома. Мазохистом он никогда не был, поэтому предпочел просто выбросить из жизни этот суррогат, который никогда не превратится во что-то... нормальное.

Продержался Брок ровно десять дней.

И не потому даже, что во всем теле у него клубился голод по прикосновениям совершенно определенного человека, будто Брок, как какой-то капризный инструмент, настроился на одного владельца, наотрез отказываясь признавать кого-то другого. С самим собой он бы договорился, а вот Роджерс, кажется, этого не умел.

Потому что с каждым днем он выглядел все хуже – лицо у него становилось все серее, круги под глазами – темнее, а обычно пружинистая легкая походка тяжелела, выдавая запредельную усталость.

Учитывая, что все это началось ровно тогда, когда Брок, устав от дневного Роджерса, объявил бойкот ночному, два и два складывались во вполне очевидную четверку. Наблюдать за страданиями невольного любовника было неприятно, но Брок смутно ждал, что тот озаботится собственным здоровьем, а там наверняка излечится и от своего невесть откуда взявшегося лунатизма.

План оказался провальным, потому что Роджерс в итоге ввалился к нему в середине дня, поразительным образом не насторожив своей отсутствующей физиономией никого по пути, и Брок чуть папку не сожрал, чтобы не переполошить весь этаж ором. Соскучившийся Роджерс заныкался к нему под стол и так ярко показал, чего ему не хватало эти полторы недели, что Брок на несколько долгих сладких минут испугался, что у него сердце не выдержит.

На этом фоне даже не вовремя заскочивший Джек, которого Брок, с трудом собравшись с мыслями, едва успел послать нахрен до того, как он увидит что-то не предназначенное для его глаз, показался пустяком.

После этого Брок предпочел не доводить ситуацию до крайностей, иначе в один не слишком прекрасный день Роджерс вполне мог вцепиться в него посреди людного коридора. Складывающаяся через жопу личная жизнь, конечно, слегка напрягала, но в конце концов смирился он и с этим, тем более что вопрос со взаимностью решился тоже, хоть и почти случайно.

Брок привычно полуночничал в спортзале – лежа на наклонной скамье для пресса, он, прикрыв глаза, мерно поднимал корпус, когда на его бедра легла почти привычная уже тяжесть знакомых ладоней.

Никак не ожидавший этого Брок от души порадовался, что крепко держался ногами. Роджерс, наклонившись, потерся лицом о его пах и полез руками под чуть влажную от пота ткань шорт, оттягивая их вместе с бельем. Брок попытался хотя бы со скамьи слезть, чтобы не рисковать навернуться с нее в самый интересный момент, но ничего ожидаемо не вышло. Роджерс вообще очень ревниво относился ко всем его телодвижениям, будто опасался, что его отпихнут и не дадут.

– Так затейливо мне еще не отсасывали, – признал Брок, неудобно опираясь на локоть.

Возбуждение моментально плеснулось в кровь, тело, прирученное Роджерсом, отзывалось на его близость голодным томлением. Даже никак не способствующая расслаблению поза только подстегивала ощущения, делая жар чужих губ обжигающе горячим, а прикосновения – щекотными до колкости.

Брок и без того взмок на тренировке, а теперь ему стало еще более душно. Локоть скользил, напряженные мышцы пресса и бедер подрагивали, и эта дрожь иррационально стекала в пах, к каменно-твердому члену, который быстро учившийся Роджерс забирал глубоко, до самого корня, жарко сжимая горлом головку.

Если бы мог, Брок бы метался под ним, как в лихорадке, но приходилось держаться, чтобы не сверзиться, и от этого в теле сладко звенело, буквально наизнанку выворачивало выкручивающим нервы наслаждением. Как же ему в эту секунду хотелось отклика – настоящего, живого отклика от любовника, который находится рядом с ним в здравом уме и желает его так же страстно, до потемнения в глазах.

Пытаясь найти дополнительную опору, Брок уткнулся лбом в бедро стоявшего сбоку от него Роджерса. Тот в ответ чуть нервно дернулся, коротко прогибаясь в спине, неуютно переступил с ноги на ногу и, выпустив член изо рта, принялся вылизывать его короткими, жалящими движениями.

Но отстраниться Роджерс, вопреки ожиданиям, не попытался. На этот раз он был в джинсах – чуть более тесных, чем его обычные штаны, – и под ними отчетливо прорисовывались очертания напряженного члена. Броку от желания мучительно сладкой горечью свело скулы, и, наплевав на возможные последствия, он потянул Роджерса к себе, заставляя его перебросить одну ногу через скамью.

Было по-прежнему дико неудобно – бедра начинали болеть, а вспотел Брок так, что скоро его смыло бы нахрен на пол, пальцы руки, которой он вцепился в край скамьи, тоже ныли, но впервые за все время ему было по-настоящему, безоговорочно хорошо. Потому что можно было, пусть и через жесткую джинсу, ласкать губами член, ощущая его жар даже сквозь ткань, и касаться свободной рукой нежной, теплой кожи живота, с восторгом чувствуя чужую дрожь, бурный отклик чужого тела, от которого собственное удовольствие становилось острее стократ.

Роджерс над ним со стоном дернулся, наваливаясь на него грудью, и Брок, едва удержавшись ногами, толкнулся бедрами вверх, изливаясь в податливую жаркую тесноту чужого горла. Ни разу еще с начала этих странных «отношений» он не ощущал такой бесконечной удовлетворенности.

И даже тут же удравший восвояси Роджерс не помешал той томной неге, поселившейся в теле. Брок только неловко сполз со скамьи прямо на пол и меланхолично подумал о том, как весело будет Роджерсу проснуться в мокром белье.

После этого взаимодействовать с ним стало приятнее – Роджерс перестал чураться прикосновений, подозревая подвох в каждом движении Брока. И даже убегать уже не убегал сразу, а послушно забирался к нему на колени (или просто поднимался и прижимался, смотря в каком положении их настигал «приступ страсти») и позволял приласкать себя.

Брок старался не думать о том, какая ебанутая у него оказалась личная жизнь. Он никогда не считал себя извращенцем, а вот вдруг-таки оказался, заведя отношения с гребаным зомбаком. Который днем, в нормальном состоянии, на пушечный выстрел к нему не подходил, зато во сне ластился так, будто был по уши влюблен.

Неправильность и в чем-то даже преступность происходящего, тем не менее, здорово давила на нервы, и неизвестно, чем бы все закончилось, если бы правда, как это часто бывает, не всплыла бы в самый неожиданный момент.

Они возвращались с задания, когда из ЩИТа пришло сообщение, в котором их вежливо попросили не появляться пока в штабе, где проводилась какая-то капитальная проверка. Брок едва не заржал во все горло, когда узнал ее причину – руководство наконец-таки напрягли постоянные необъяснимые отключения камер на нескольких этажах, так что шерстили системы безопасности все кому не лень.

Перетрясли всех сотрудников, имеющих доступ к штабу, и «нетронутыми» остались только отправленные на задания агенты, но с ними планировали разбираться после того, как проверят работоспособность техники. А пока всю временно оставшуюся без работы толпу народа запихнули под присмотр к великодушно позволившему заселить свою полупустую башню Старку.

Брок очень надеялся, что внезапная смена обстановки помешает Роджерсу нагрянуть к нему среди ночи, но, разумеется, надежда его не оправдалась, потому что тот объявился на его пороге, как по расписанию, и так же невозмутимо свалил в темноту коридора после.

Вокруг, по счастью, не было видно ни души, и Брок решил, что никаких свидетелей этого ночного рандеву не было, но...

Роджерс оказался за его дверью на следующий день ближе к обеду. Взгляд у него был знакомо странным, и Брок, мысленно подивившись тому, что он уже даже по-человечески стучаться во сне научился, пропустил его в комнату.

– Ты меня такими темпами так заездишь, что у меня неделю не встанет, – проворчал он, привыкнув не фильтровать речь перед своим все равно ни черта не слышавшим любовником.

А потому от последовавшего на его слова ответа он, мягко говоря, охренел.

– Прошу прощения?! – изумленно вытаращился на него Роджерс, и Брок чуть на жопу не сел от неожиданности.

– Ебаный в р... – начал было он, но поспешно осекся, подумав, что вот конкретно эту фразу в контексте их взаимоотношений заканчивать не стоило.

Роджерс крепко сжал зубы – аж скулы заострились – и посмотрел на него потяжелевшим взглядом, складывая на мощной груди руки.

Финита ля комедия, как говорится.

***

На Роджерса было страшно смотреть – белый как полотно, он уже добрых пять минут сидел, сжимая ладонями голову, и молчал. Температура в комнате, казалось, упала градусов на сорок, не меньше, и мурашками продирало до самых костей.

Брок, хотя еще недавно хотел бы, чтобы все раскрылось, теперь уже и не знал, стоило оно того или нет. Роджерс напоминал человека, по которому проехались катком. Раз десять проехались, не меньше.

– И давно? – наконец хрипло спросил Роджерс, поднимая голову, и взгляд у него был жутким – мертвенно-синим, заледеневшим.

Брок мог бы солгать, но нутром чуял, что делать этого было нельзя ни в коем случае. Правда, как он уже имел неосторожность убедиться, все равно всплывала наружу.

– Месяца три, – отозвался он, разглядывая светло-серую плитку на полу, в которой причудливо отражались потолочные светильники.

– Три месяца, – повторил за ним Роджерс. – Я насиловал тебя три месяца, а ты молчал?! – рявкнул он вдруг так, что Брок вздрогнул от неожиданности. – Господи, я чудовище, – сник он так же внезапно и снова схватился за голову, уткнувшись лицом в колени.

Ну, Брок бы не называл все случившееся насилием, пусть и началось все с того, что его силой скрутили в раздевалке. Формально говоря, «надругивались» именно над Роджерсом... С другой стороны, будь на месте Роджерса кто-нибудь другой, Брок первый бы отстрелил этому кому-нибудь и яйца, и голову, наплевав и на звания, и на возможную потерю работы, и вообще на все.

Но это был Роджерс, и не то чтобы Брок простил ему абсолютно все, но у них-то ничего страшного и не случилось.

В конце концов, что позволено Юпитеру, не позволено быку.

Правда, все эти рассуждения Брок предпочел оставить при себе – Роджерс, мысленно наверняка посадивший себя на электрический стул за преступление против личности, едва ли послушал бы кого-нибудь, кроме собственной совести.

И надо же было проклятому старковскому помощничку сообщить Роджерсу, что он покидал пределы своей комнаты прошлой ночью. И надо же было Броку ляпнуть с ходу то, что ну никак не получилось бы интерпретировать иначе. Наверняка Роджерс, когда шел к нему выяснять, что случилось, не ожидал, что его ошарашат такими новостями.

Можно было бесконечно сетовать на череду событий, приведших историю вот к такому результату, но факт оставался фактом – правда вскрылась.

И жизнь снова, как и три месяца назад, резко поменялась.

Для начала Роджерс притащил ему кольцо. Не обручальное, к некоторому разочарованию, а самое что ни на есть БДСМ-ное, потому что с его помощью горе-маньяк предлагал Броку херачить его током.

– Ага, – глубокомысленно сказал Брок, разглядывая неприметное на вид кольцо. – А если я случайно нажму, тебя тоже долбанет?

Мирный аксессуарчик был связан с ремнем на штанах, и представлять, как ощущаются удары током в этом месте, не слишком хотелось. Не говоря уже о том, что делать больно придется ласковой и нежной версии Роджерса.

– Радиус действия ограничен, – с каменным лицом отозвался Роджерс, стараясь смотреть куда угодно, только не на него.

– Ага, – повторил Брок. – А если ты в это время меня тронешь, меня вместе с тобой шибанет, ты об этом подумал?

Роджерс перевел на него взгляд и устало потер лицо ладонями.

– Постарайся... Отреагировать до того, как я подойду слишком близко, – бесцветно отозвался он, снова опуская глаза. – Я... пытаюсь разобраться, но до того... Хочу тебя обезопасить.

Брок испытал непреодолимое желание побиться головой об стол, за которым сидел. Роджерс, похоже, в своем бурном воображении нарисовал такие сцены насилия, которым подвергал бедную жертву в его лице, что самые знаменитые порностудии из четырех букв нервно курили в сторонке.

– Послушай, ты... Никогда не делал мне больно, не бил, не связывал и не насиловал, – откладывая на стол живодерский атрибут, сказал Брок. – И это уж слишком, не делай из меня жертву маньяка. И мое предложение, чтоб ты знал, все еще в силе.

Роджерс дико посмотрел на него и, ничего не ответив, сбежал из его кабинета.

Сбежал он, видимо, депрессовать, потому что с каждым днем выглядел все хуже и хуже, явно вновь перестав спать. Более того, рядом с ним теперь неотлучно паслись его дружки – или Романова, или Старк, оба, судя по их задумчивому взгляду на Брока, посвященные во все тонкости сложной капитанской личной жизни. Видимо, они, по хитроумному плану безутешного маньяка-насильника, должны были мешать ему совершать свои злодеяния.

Злодеяния, впрочем, действительно прекратились, а Роджерс, похоже, решил героически сдохнуть без сна – лицо у него походило на обтянутый кожей череп, а под глазами залегли черные круги.

Брок старался не попадаться в поле его видимости, но совсем отстраниться не мог – все в нем бурно противилось такому исходу. Как бы там ни было, но он по-прежнему хотел быть рядом с Роджерсом, привык к его присутствию и банально скучал. По запаху, по вкусу, по близости – по всему, о чем знал.

Для нормальных отношений, конечно, в списке недоставало человеческого общения – этот этап они со всей этой историей благополучно пропустили, но и то, что было, вселяло определенную надежду. А пропущенный этап, в конце концов, можно и наверстать – было бы желание.

У Брока оно было, а вот Роджерс был закрытой книгой. И только опасение получить от ворот поворот удерживало пока от кардинальных мер.

Но когда Роджерс не удержал в дрогнувших ослабевших пальцах стаканчик с кофе, принесенный Романовой, стало очевидно, что пора было что-то делать. Поэтому Брок, наплевав на собственную позицию невмешательства, вышел во внутренний дворик, в котором неудачливый маньяк со своей нянькой коротали обеденный перерыв, и подошел к ним.

Романова, первой заметившая его приближение, сощурилась и поднялась на ноги, игнорируя попытку занервничавшего Роджерса удержать ее рядом.

– Разбирайтесь, мальчики, – бросила она и, остановившись рядом с Броком, негромко добавила. – Но если с тобой ему будет хуже, чем без тебя, я тебе горло перегрызу.

Очаровательно (хотя, на взгляд Брока, жутковато) улыбнувшись, Романова неторопливо удалилась прочь. Брок сел на скамейку рядом с Роджерсом, уткнувшимся взглядом в пластиковый стаканчик, который ветер легкомысленно гонял по траве. В воздухе все еще терпко пахло кофе, и этот запах щекотно оседал в носу.

– Как дела? – решил проявить вежливость Брок, не зная, что еще сказать.

Как вообще должны начинать разговор люди, которые толком не общались, но состояли в неадекватных бессознательных отношениях? Вопрос тянул на серьезное исследование и книжонку, по которой потом можно будет проводить стоящие баснословных денег тренинги для лохов.

– Думаю, для человека, который не спал две недели, – отлично, – отозвался Роджерс, криво улыбнувшись, и бросил на него тоскливый взгляд.

Они замолчали, и повисшую между ними неловкость можно было резать ножом – или даже топором, чтоб уж наверняка. Вокруг неторопливо прогуливались решившие подышать свежим воздухом сотрудники, но рядом с их скамейкой будто было невидимое силовое поле, которое никто не решался нарушать.

Роджерс бездумно шарил взглядом по двору и замер, наткнувшись на двух стоявших у стены мужчин. Они просто разговаривали, но между ними неуловимо, незримо ощущалась связь, указывавшая на более близкие отношения.

– В мое время их бы уже лечили, – вдруг сказал Роджерс, опуская взгляд. – И мне все еще... непривычно осознавать, что сейчас всем все равно.

Не успел Брок задуматься над тем, был ли он гомофобом и латентным геем по совместительству, как он продолжил:

– Годам к семнадцати до меня дошло, что я задирал парней не просто так. Я бы ни за что не решился ни с кем из них, да и вряд ли я мог привлечь хоть кого-нибудь, но... Кажется, это называется сублимацией.

Роджерс скользнул по округе задумчивым взглядом, явно ничего не видя, и нерешительно, будто что-то проверяя, тронул его за ладонь, коротко пожав ему пальцы. Знакомое прикосновение разлилось по телу теплом, и Брок впервые подумал о том, что узнал бы его и с закрытыми глазами – просто потому, что едва ли отреагировал бы на кого-то еще, кроме Роджерса.

Уж точно не после этого упрямого придурка, который втравил его в такую Санта-Барбару, что впору было снимать сериал.

– После сыворотки я был у всех на виду, а проверять, простили бы мне, единственному удачному экспериментальному образцу, такую... особенность, я не решился. И тут ты, – с каким-то детским удивлением добавил Роджерс. – Я испугался, что как-то выдал свою заинтересованность, и сбежал. Отмахнулся от тебя, а сам... думал. Ну, знаешь, представлял, что бы было, если бы я согласился. Жалел, что оттолкнул тебя, потом убеждал себя, что даже сейчас, несмотря на всю эту модную толерантность, от таких отношений больше проблем, чем... У меня постоянно крутилось это в голове, – обреченно закончил мысль он, откидываясь на спинку скамьи и глядя вверх, в хмурое серое небо.

Брок удивленно уставился на него, переваривая услышанное, и впервые в жизни порадовался тому, что родился не в то ебанутое время, в котором рос Роджерс. В современном мире, конечно, своих долбонавтов хватало, но люди хотя бы были свободнее и в большинстве своем не пытались себя затаптывать, пытаясь влезть в рамки, которые им совсем не подходили. 

– То мое состояние... В общем, предположительно, я так себя извел, что... Вышло вот так, – хмуро подытожил Роджерс, продолжая бездумно таращиться вверх.

Народ вокруг рассасывался – перерыв закончился, и вскоре вокруг стало тихо.

– И что? – поинтересовался Брок, толкая его коленом. – Какого... черта ты продолжаешь?

Роджерс сел ровно и виновато поерзал, засовывая руки в карманы куртки. Дожидаться от него очередного посыпания головы пеплом Брок не стал.

– Слушай, Родж... Стив. Да, мы начали... немного не с того, но мы можем все исправить. Как я уже говорил, мое предложение в силе. Подумай об этом. И для начала высунь голову из жопы и отоспись, – посоветовал он, поднимаясь на ноги.

Брок со своей стороны сделал все, что мог, теперь ход был за второй стороной.

Навстречу ему, будто только того и дожидалась, неторопливо выплыла Романова, возвращаясь на свой пост, и Брок на всякий случай свернул на другую тропинку. В конце концов, Роджерс, судя по лицу, поймал нехилый такой груз, а это при желании вполне можно было истолковать как «с тобой будет хуже».

Остаток дня проходил мучительно медленно, и Брок, едва дождавшись заветных цифр на часах, вернулся домой. Он успел вымыться, поужинать и почти завалился на диван с бутылкой пива, когда в дверь позвонили.

На пороге оказался все так же кошмарно выглядевший Роджерс, который моментально, едва дверь открылась, выпалил:

– Я не сплю!

Брок фыркнул, пропуская его в дом. Роджерс шагнул в квартиру и неловко потоптался у входной двери, как медведь в магазине посуды.

– Я хотел поговорить, – сказал он, настолько откровенно ощущая себя не в своей тарелке, что это почти умиляло.

– Проходи уж, – вздохнул Брок, махнув рукой в сторону гостиной. – Я сейчас, – добавил он, пытаясь сообразить, нужно ли этого горе-лунатика сначала покормить или хотя бы кофе ему налить, чтобы не свалился замертво прямо на его ковер.

Когда Брок вернулся в комнату с чашкой кофе, Роджерс беззастенчиво дрых на его диване, откинув голову на спинку. Впервые за долгое время он выглядел расслабленным и сопел почти трогательно.

Брок вздохнул и, отставив чашку на столик, подобрал с кресла клетчатый плед. Роджерс, едва он набросил на него теплую ткань, что-то невнятно пробормотал и, вцепившись в его руку, затащил его на диван, усаживая рядом с собой. Будто решив поставить рекорд по трогательности, он сполз головой ему на бедро и свернулся рядом уютным клубком, продолжая крепко держаться теперь уже за его ногу.

– Вот и поговорили, – хмыкнул Брок, погладив его по волосам.

Впрочем, он и сам не был сторонником долгих переговоров.

Вот Роджерс в его доме и на его диване, а вот Брок выделяет ему любимый плед.

Можно сказать, соглашение достигнуто.

И подписано обеими сторонами.


End file.
